The Jewelism
by Aveangeladarkangel
Summary: one day the gang go to Yugi's house to find that the pharoh has returned! But there seems to be a dangerous threat coming at them, the gang is faced with new challenges three of which seem to have magical powers! atemxoc Kristen summary sux sorry


**BA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**!!!! Do you all remember my Yu-gi-oh story??? Well guess what, I rewrote the first chapter in English today! *clears throat (but I did not really get mai English done….) * so anyways, I have altered a few things, changed the story line a bit, and I think it is awesome, only problem… (Will I be able to actually write it and have it be good???) *shoulder angel* "Well if you would pay attention in English class" *shoulder devil* "Heck with it, it doesn't matter just as long as you survive!!" Ah can it you two!! Anyways

Disclaimers: I do not own yugioh, I'm not sure if the characters will STAY in character, and I tried to use the names from the Japanese version BUT I HAVE NOT seen that version. Therefore, if I'm screwed I'm screwed. I hope you like it, and please Read and review *big eyes* pwease??

**Atem**

_A dark figure crawled through Egypt's sand. It was nothing but a shadow and its purpose was unclear. Slowly it slipped into a tomb, not just a tomb, HIS tomb. The figure lit a match, the light reflected on flowing silver hair, and an older woman's face. The woman lifted the match up._

_"My king," the woman's voice spoke, "This world need's you again." The millennium puzzle began to glow._

Yugi Moto leaned against a tree and sighed deeply. It had been a year since the pharaoh had returned to his grave, a year since anything exciting had happened, a year since Kaiba's acknowledgement of Yugi and his friend's existence.

On this particular day, Yugi had stayed after school to help clean up and for some reason, even after a year, Yugi began to miss his other self. Yugi looked up at the sky. The sun was very bright and the day clear, as if to cheer Yugi up and uplift him from his saddened state of mind. Nevertheless, Yugi could not cheer up he could not be lifted. He sighed again closing his eyes; it did not make sense why was he so sad?

"It's been another day without you here." He murmured softly.

"YUUUUGII!!!" A sudden call pulled him back into reality.

"Hmm?" He looked over to see Anzu, Honda, and Jounichi run up to him each with a bright smile on their faces.

"Hey guys," Yugi said plastering a smile on his face.

"You didn't come back so we got worried." Anzu said, "Are you alright?" Her smile was quickly replaced with a look of concern. Yugi tried to smile more reassuringly, shaking off his previous feelings of loneliness.

_It does not matter now, he is gone, he has been gone and he is finally at peace._

"I just started thinking about Atem again…" His smile faltered and the others looked down glumly.

"Yeah…" Honda said slowly judging by the atmosphere not to crack a joke.

"Awwwwww" Jounichi said his eyes pooling with tears, "why'd ya have to bring that up?" he turned squatting on the ground, tears water falling off his face.

"Jounichi…" Anzu said with an exasperated sigh. Yugi shook his head with a small smile then stood up.

"Shall we get going? You guys wanted to come over right?" he said.

"RIGHT!" Jounichi said, with unknown enthusiasm he leaped up into the air with a big smile on his face. Honda rolled his eyes then began grinding his fists into the sides of Jounichi's head.

"You have no sympathy do you?" he growled, Jounichi pushed him away and turned to him angrily.

"Oiy Honda…" Jounichi stopped short, staring beyond his friend.

"What is it?" Anzu asked turning to look in the same direction. All three turned to where Jounichi was looking then turned back to him confused.

"I thought I saw…" Jounichi began; looking completely blank then he shook his head. "I guess my mind was playing games with me," he turned to the others with his large smile and gave them thumbs up. "Come on guys lets go!" Yugi stared silently then grinned.

"Ok!"

********

Yugi walked into the game shop owned by his grandpa.

"I'm home!" he called out; there was no answer, "Grandpa?"

"Hey old man?" Jounichi cried out helpfully.

"I'm back here," the old voice called from the back, his voice trembling.

"Is something wrong?" Honda called as the four friends began to file into the game shop.

"Well…" Yugi's grandpa began as the four stumbled into the living room. Honda, Anzu, and Yugi gasped, Jounichi's mouth dropped open,

"It was you!" he cried out pointing, in the room sat Merik, and

"Atem…" Yugi whispered.

"Come on guys is that really the best way to greet an old friend? Gaping at them as if they are on display?" Atem replied with a chuckle.

***********

A man leaned back in a large chair, he was covered from head to toe with a heavy red cloth and most of his face was bandaged with dirty gauze. His lone eye that could be seen was closed. He was in the middle of a room that was full of screens and monitors. They all showed different places. One screen in particular was a picture of the pharaoh reuniting with his old friends.

"So it begins…" the man said gravely, his throat sounded very dry. "There is much to be done, now that it begins."


End file.
